


Home

by April_Gabriella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy smutty goodness, Forever Going Down With This Ship, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, On the Run, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Shower Sex, Will is decided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: Will decides he likes the look of barely contained glee on Hannibal's face, it suits him.ORHome isn't a place at all.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this 2 years ago. I thought it was lost for almost all of that time, I cried when I got it back, it was like a miracle.

Another forgettable hotel in another nameless city. This long stretch of moving has Will feeling drained and empty and he longs for the comfort of a bed he can call his own, lush and soft with expensive sheets and down pillows that Hannibal will insist upon. "Soon." Hannibal tells him with a purring softness that has warmth bursting from some unbidden place, soothing Will's frayed edges. "Soon we will be home and all this will be as a dream."

 _Home_. Hannibal says it so easily, as if the idea has been cemented in his mind for longer than time itself. "A dream of blood and death."

"A dream of you and I, bloodied and victorious." Hannibal says softly, his desire is almost tangible. "A dream I will cherish as sacred until the end of time."

It has become increasingly difficult to exist beyond Hannibal's desire to touch, to hold and caress, and Will's ever increasing desire to let him. "A shared dream." he says after a stretch. It's not the first time Will has seen this depthless longing in Hannibal's eyes. It's definitely not the first time he's drank it in feeling so sharply the violent craving underneath, wont to erupt. He allows himself to savor it until Hannibal moves away to pull clothes out of his duffle, leaving him to acutely feel the distance between them. There has always been so much distance between them, too much, for far too long. That distance serves no one now.

"You may shower first if you like." Hannibal offers, calm and collected while Will stares at him,

"Do you know that I know?" he asks suddenly.

"What do you know?" It comes out casually, but Hannibal's eyes betray him with their sudden intensity.

"That you're in love with me." Hannibal halts in his movements and Will is almost surprised at the atypical reaction. "I think I've always known to be honest, I just didn't want to see it. I didn't want to think that you could be capable of it because it's a very short distance between admitting what you feel and admitting what I feel." He moves slowly closer. "But there's nothing stopping me from admitting it now."

"Is there not?" Hannibal still attempts to sound casual, but he's stopped breathing.

"No." If Will moved any closer he would be pressing into Hannibal's chest, the briefest moment of contemplation leaves him wanting to. "I felt... something when I met you. I didn't know what it was, I'd never felt it before, but I've felt it every moment since then. And no matter what either of us does it will always be there, I see that now. I see so much now, it's like a different set of scales have fallen from my eyes. I see your love for me, more ruinous than anything you've ever known." He finally does press himself against Hannibal, wrapping his arms around him as if he could wrap himself in that love forever. "I feel it Hannibal. And I don't want it to stop."

Hannibal looks into Will's eyes and there again is that profound longing. "On that you should have no worry."

Their faces are so close that only the slightest effort would see their mouths pressed together. Will makes that effort and promptly realizes that it's no effort at all. The effort is in holding back, the effort is in continuing to deny himself what he truly wants. "Stay with me." he breathes between fervent kisses. "Open me up and crawl inside my chest."

Hannibal's hands tremble as they slide around Will's back. "Then I will return the favor. You have made your home inside my very being. Infused your essence into the marrow of my bones, essential and indispensable."

"Good." Will smiles against his lips before Hannibal claims his mouth again. They kiss like they have been doing it forever, bold and sure. One of Will's hands is in Hannibal's hair and the other grips his waist trying to pull him closer. "I think," he pants, pulling back only when the lack of oxygen in his lungs forces him to. “I would like to shower.”

“Of course.”

“You can join me, if you want. Might be good to conserve hot water. You never know about the furnaces in these old hotels.”

“You may be right.” Hannibal murmurs.

Their eyes are locked in silent conversation, and Will understands every word. “I think a shower would be nice.” He says lowly, his nerves singing as he disentangles himself from Hannibal's grip and turns to go into the bathroom.

"Sublime." Hannibal answers as he follows.

“Have you ever showered with anyone before?” Will asks as he unbuttons his shirt, ignoring his trembling fingers. “You don’t seem the type to share a shower with someone.”

“You are not just ‘someone’ Will.” Hannibal answers following suit. “And I would shower with you everyday if you wanted.”

Will laughs. “Of course you would.” When he is naked he doesn't linger, but immediately turns to the shower to turn on the water and test it. When the temperature is satisfactory he turns back to find Hannibal standing in the same place, naked and watching him. "Coming?" Will says after a few needed seconds to recover from the squeezing in his chest.

Hannibal follows him into the shower and closes the curtain behind them. The shower head is angled away from them and Hannibal grabs the soap to lather a wash cloth. Will goes to do the same but Hannibal stops him. “May I?” he asks watching him closely. Will nods with his heart racing. He didn't think about where this might end, but he knows that there can only be so many roads traveled that begin with Hannibal's hands gliding over his naked skin. He has searched himself on this subject frequently since regaining consciousness after the fall, and his desires where Hannibal is concerned have made themselves very clear. But maybe they've always been clear, maybe now he's just choosing to see them. When Hannibal is satisfied with the lather he approaches with uncharacteristic hesitance.

“It’s okay. I invited you in here remember? I want you here.” He takes Hannibal's hand and puts it to his chest. "I said you could. I meant it. I mean it."

For a fraction of a moment Hannibal's eyes seem to burst. A flash there and gone before Will can grasp it. But the awe and adoration remain, freely shown on Hannibal's face. So many have cast this man as the Devil himself, but how could the Devil be so in love with him? How could the Devil relinquish life and freedom just for him? Devil or not, Will has made his choice, and that choice is Hannibal. His only regret is that so many lives were ruined and lost before he could admit to himself that it was the right choice for him.

After years of excruciating ache, finally to have him, finally to be with only him. He sways lightly at the force of the knowledge that they are completely alone now. He hadn't allowed himself to imagine a life of only Hannibal, but in this moment he wants nothing more than that. "I can't imagine being anywhere else but with you. I don't want to imagine it." He wraps his arms around Hannibal's neck and presses flush against him, almost every inch of their skin is naked and touching and Will shivers despite the steamy shower. "What could you possibly do to make me leave you now?"

Hannibal partakes of Will's surrender like sweet ambrosia. "I am capable of all manner of wickedness, as you well know." he rumbles in Will's ear as he slowly rolls his hips.

"God." Will moans throwing his head back, hitting the tiles with a thump, wet curls clinging to his forehead. "As long as you direct your wickedness outward." He finally says, his fingernails digging into Hannibal's neck.

"My dearest, I would give everything to keep you safe and at my side. And woe to the unfortunate soul who dares touch you, his next breath shall be his last." Hannibal's kiss is fiercely possessive and Will gives into it completely. "You are safe with me. I swear it upon all that I am."

Will gives himself over fully to everything happening in this moment, and to everything that is to come. There is a profound relief in his surrender. "I'm yours." He breathes against Hannibal's lips. "I've always been yours, even when I didn't want to be." Hannibal kisses him with unabashed hunger and Will can already feel a fire burning inside of him that the water is doing nothing to assuage.

If he had allowed himself to imagine this, they would have found themselves in a shower long before now. These hot, wet kisses accompanied by naked wet skin, and hard cocks sliding together while the water provides lubrication are enough to draw him here again and again. "Hannibal," he pants out harshly, grinding their cocks desperately together, losing himself in heated, wet ecstasy.

"Is this all you want tonight?" Hannibal asks and Will moans from the sound of his voice, thick with flagrant arousal.

"God no." he answers without thought. "I want everything."

Hannibal lets his finger dip between Will's cheeks to graze his entrance. "Everything?" He clarifies, pressing his finger against it and Will trembles.

"Yes. Yes but..." he begins trying to force his brain to work, not even realizing that he's pushing himself down onto Hannibal's finger. "I want to come with you now, like this." Will struggles mightily to open his eyes and look at Hannibal. "I promise you can fuck me later. I want you to."

"I will give you everything you want." Hannibal says kissing him again and closing a wet hand around his cock.

"Oh God." Will gasps before Hannibal can even begin stroking him.

"I will satisfy your every hunger," Hannibal purrs in his ear. "If you will allow me."

"Yes. Hannibal yes." The world has shrank down to Hannibal's voice and hands, and it seems to be them, not the water, that is washing over him. "I want to be one with you." He says without meaning to, his brain too distracted to control his mouth.

"We are one." Hannibal says taking both their cocks in hand, and Will's stomach flips. "Never to be parted again, if that is what you want."

"Yes I want it. I want you. God Hannibal, so much. I've never wanted anything like I've always wanted you."

"I'm yours" Hannibal pants, sliding his hands slightly upwards, neglecting most of their lengths in favor of a tighter channel for the slick heads to pop through. "I've always been yours, even when I didn't want to be."

Will crushes their lips together with a needy moan and works his hips in time with Hannibal's hand around them, inhibitions thrown to the winds in the wake of his all-consuming need to come with Hannibal now. To share this raw moment of ecstasy. To literally make his dreams come true.

Hannibal's cock throbs against Will's and his rapturous moans have Will falling into the deepest, most profound pleasure he has ever known. "Glorious." Hannibal praises losing all control. His cock jerking and spilling joining Will in spent satiation.

They shudder and pant together for a few moments and then Will is kissing Hannibal again, exalted and _happy_. But he is not the only one, the bliss rolling off Hannibal is explicit. Hannibal returns the kisses with abandon and Will's heart soars. "Thank you Hannibal."

"For what?"

"For saving me. For not giving up on me. For showing me who I truly am."

Hannibal smiles. There's a look on his face that Will has never seen before, but he loves it. He loves it so much. "There is no need to thank me Will. Your journey of becoming has been beautiful to behold. Fraught with strife, but worth every moment to bring us here."

Will decides he likes the look of barely contained glee on Hannibal's face, it suits him. "Take me to bed Hannibal."

Hannibal obliges.

 

"Tell me about home." Will says when they are wrapped up together in the dark. Freshly washed, each by the other.

"Don't worry," Hannibal reassures him. "There is plenty of room for dogs."

Will laughs out loud, a full belly laugh that bursts from his stomach. "I love you." he says when he can breathe again. The contentment he feels when he lays his head on Hannibal's chest doesn't escape his notice for a moment. He smiles and kisses Hannibal's chest where his lips rest, petting him with his free hand. But that's not enough so he lifts himself up to gaze adoringly at his own personal devil. "I love you." he says again, quieter this time. Will kisses Hannibal as sweetly as he knows how, he isn't sure for how long. He squeezes Hannibal tightly when he finds his place on his chest again.

 _It's an amazing thing when dreams become reality_ , is Will's last thought as he drops into unconsciousness. The beginning of the most restful night of sleep he has had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite things is when Hannibal obliges.


End file.
